


Morphine

by naughtyyoongi (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Early Mornings, Gentle, Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, safe, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/naughtyyoongi
Summary: I had my first good dream now that you're here with me ~





	Morphine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zapfinoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapfinoo/gifts).



> HELLO! So, this is the first thing I've ever posted on ao3 and I am VERY excited about it. It's based on one of my favorite songs (Morphine by Lights) and features one of my fav ships.

* * *

 

 

_I had my first good dream_

_now that you're here with me_

 

* * *

 

    Dean always had trouble sleeping. The stress he felt, combined with late nights and cheap motel mattresses, made it this way. He couldn't remember the last time he slept the whole night through, at least not until an angel came into his life. And here they were, beside each other, hidden away from the world.

Castiel's eyes fluttered open to the sound of silence. Warmth from the soft glow of the sun sprayed across his face and he smiled gently, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Thoughts of the previous night flowed through his mind, until he felt something warmer than the sun press against his cheek.

"Good morning," hummed Dean. His voice was froggy; deeper than usual in the morning. It was one of Castiel's favorite sounds. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept just fine, but what about you? How did _you_ sleep?"

With his eyes still half closed and a soft, content smile spread across his face, he pressed another kiss to Castiel's cheek. "I had a good dream."

Cas turned his head towards Dean. "What was it about?"

"You and me." Dean paused, "Us.

Castiel didn't bother replying, instead he rolled over, pulled the comforter off the bed and laid it out in front of the window.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean, but the angel didn't reply. Instead he continued doing whatever it was that he was doing. Five minutes later, there was a pile of pillows on the floor and two steaming cups of coffee on the table nearby.

"Come here, let's finish watching the sun rise."

Dean joined Cas on the floor and they gazed out the window, watching the sky change colors. Castiel couldn't pay attention though, he was too busy admiring the work of art that sat next to him. He loved the way Dean's hair looked in the morning; the curve of his nose, those soft, gorgeous pink lips, and the day old stubble that he sported. So Cas placed his hand on Dean's chin, turned his head towards him, and leaned in so their lips would just barely touch.

Their parting was only temporarily; Dean exhaled a soft sigh and leaned in again, leaving a string of close-lipped kisses on his angel. The pace was slow and sleepy, but the caffeine and ever brightening sun helped wake them up. Dean parted his mouth ever so slightly and Castiel took the opportunity to leave a lasing kiss. He carefully sucked on Dean's lower lip, leaving it slightly larger than it was before, before pulling away and resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Are we ever gonna get back on the road?" asked Dean.

But Castiel was addicted to this - the peacefulness of it all. Dean was his drug, and he didn't want to get clean anytime soon. "How about we just take a day off, would that be so bad?"

Dean chuckled. "No, not at all. Especially if I'm spending it with you."

So that's where they sat, tangled up in each other's limbs, for the rest of the day. 

 

 


End file.
